leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Tails365/Fiora's Rework
UPDATED Note: This was a comment by me that i think should be made into a poll. Here goes: One of my favourite champions, Fiora is very underrated, and very weak. In a 1 vs 1, she can win most duels, but in teamfight's, she uses ulti and dies right after. Or you're really fed. There is, however the tanky build, or bruiser build, that many choose to go. And that leaves Fiora... exactly in the same place. Sure i love playing as her, and teams which lack CC will get owned by her, were it not for thornmail and the tabi (yeah, she gets countered by boots). Another thing people complain is her passive. Sure in a 1 vs 1 situation, it's strong, but that's it. If you're jungling or farming, it's weak. So I thought of a semi-rework that just might help her. Here it is: Passive:Weak Spot: Fiora's attacks debuff the target, causing him to take 2 / 4 / 6 / 8 / 10 % increased damage from her for 3 seconds (this debuff can stack up to 2 times per enemy) and healing her by 5 / 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 flat HP per attack. This can only stack on one enemy. Max reached at level 13. Example: Fiora at level 13 with 100 AD: attack dummy with inf HP and no defences. First attack deals 100 AD damage and heals 0 HP, but applies 1 stack. Second attack deas 110 AD damage and heal Fiora 25 hp. This will mark 2 debuffs . Third attack will deal 120 dmg and heal 25 hp. This will just refresh the marks. Q: Lunge. Fiora dashes forward to strike her target, dealing physical damage. Fiora can perform the dash a second time within 4 seconds at no mana cost, but decreasing lunge's range by 100. Each Lunge applies a mark of Weak Spot. Initial range: 650. Second cast: 550. W: Riposte: Same passive. Active: Fiora Fiora parries the next basic attack within 1 / 1.25 / 1.5 / 1.75 / 2 seconds, stuning the attacker for half that amount, and damaging him equal to a percentage of it's maximum healh in magic damage. Damage: 2 / 4 / 6 / 8 / 10 % (Damage on the same target within 5 seconds is halved). Works against champions, monsters, and large minions. E: Same. Cooldown decreased by 1 second at all ranks. R: Fiora dashes around the battlefield—becoming invunerable in the process—damaging random enemy champion(s) 5 times. Successive hits against the same target deal 25% damage. The first and last attack will be against the same target. Each strike applies on-hit effects and Weak Spot. Additionaly, she gains 5 / 10 / 15 bonus AR and MR for each enemy hit for 3 / 3.5 / 4 seconds. Range: 400 / 500 / 600 Cost: 120 / 110 / 100 mana All presented are the changes I'd do. What i did not mention is not altered. The idea behind these changes are to make Fiora more reliable and useful, while keeping her essence intact, allowing her to still dominate early game, but giving her better survivability late game. Pls tell me what you think in the comments below. And for those who say her ulti is OP: Urgot gains 120 Ar/MR, for 5 secs, Trinda becomes imortal, lets not talk about Jax. Category:Custom champions